(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an open and close apparatus of a button sliding type for a liquid instrument, and more particularly, to an open and close apparatus of a button sliding type for a liquid instrument which is opened and closed by sliding a pump button provided on the liquid instrument without separating a lid when using the liquid instrument.
(b) Background Art
Generally, the contents is received in an instrument main body and in order to avoid a spoilage of the contents due to an air contact a discharger is provided on an upper end thereof for discharging a small amount of the contents while being connected to the instrument main body. Specially, the discharger has been configured as a pump type discharging structure for discharging easily the contents so that a user presses a knob for the contents to be pumped and discharged automatically.
In general, in the pump type liquid instrument, a separate compression pump is provided on an instrument body and a separate piston is inserted inside the instrument, and a pressure difference is produced inside the instrument, which is caused from the compressed pump, and the contents is discharged and the piston rises to as amount as the discharged space to push upward the contents.
Furthermore, in the liquid instrument configured as the pump type discharging structure, a knob of a pump device operation unit for discharging a predetermined amount of the contents in a liquid state or gel phase is compressed unintentionally to discharge and waste the contents. Accordingly, a whole pump including a nozzle is covered with a lid and the lid is opened when using the instrument for the nozzle to be exposed.
However, the lid is connected in a screw type manner so that the lid is opened and closed through its rotation and thus the lid has to be rotated inconveniently at several times for opening and closing it depending on the number of threads, and further the opened lid may be mishandled or lost, or dropped to be damaged.
Further, in Korean Utility Model Application No. 2003-35413 and Korean Utility Model Application No. 2003-38063, a liquid instrument of a nozzle appearing type has been disclosed, in which the nozzle is raised to be exposed to the outside of the lid by rotating a body or the lid while not separating the lid, and the nozzle is lowered to be concealed to the inside of the lid by reverse-rotating the body or the lid so that when not using the liquid instrument, a nozzle button is avoid being pressed intentionally for the contents to be discharged.
In the liquid instrument as configured in the forgoing, when the nozzle is compressed from an upper side to a lower side, the contents is discharged sideward. Here, since the contents is injected by exposing the nozzle over the lid, even if injection power is not great, a pumping force is great in an initial state of compressing the nozzle and thus the contents is injected to a relatively long distance, however, at a final state of compressing the nozzle the pumping force is small and thus the contents is dropped on the lid wherein the contents dropped on the lid is emerged into a groove between the lid and the nozzle to be spoiled, or the contents is coated with various external substances to contaminate the surroundings.